


• ℍ 𝔸 ℝ 𝔻 𝕋 𝕀 𝕄 𝔼 𝕊 •

by imsonotafan



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Death, Drugs, Gay, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Modern Era, Pansexual Character, Teenagers, netflix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsonotafan/pseuds/imsonotafan
Summary: Ｍｏｄｅｒｎ　ＡＵ(random updates)ʜᴇ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ɴᴏᴛhɪɴɢ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ʜɪᴍ fᴇᴇʟ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ. ᴀᴛ ʟᴇᴀsᴛ ʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ɴᴜᴍʙ ᴛʜe ᴘᴀɪɴ.





	1. Death and Alcohol

Klaus had no idea what his life would be like a few years ago. That was before drugs and alcohol became his solutions to his problems. He was just a teenager, he didn't have a single fucking clue what he'd be doing when he'd finally leave his home. It wasn't going to be good and he knew that for sure.

Everyone in his family was living their lives to the fullest, except him, he figured that he was so far gone that there was no room to go back. His father tried rehab, he didn't care, withdrawals are a bitch. 

He was in a ditch. He could barely control everything that was happening. His brother Ben died in a freak accident and not long after that his younger brother Five had disappeared when he was fourteen. He tried turning to his family but when you live in a big house with a mentally abusive father and other traumatized siblings your options were pretty limited. Everyone was mourning. His father sent each of the kids into Bens room to pick out what they wanted to keep. It felt like the kindest thing his father had ever done but, in the same way, the worst. 

Klaus took as much as he could, he didn't want to just get rid of everything that Ben owned. Ben touched these objects, he kept them in his room for a reason. His father was just going to throw away everything that no one wanted anyway. That is why Klaus was stuck with a large pile of books and journals that didn't really belong to him.

When Five left them Klaus couldn't handle the pain anymore. There were constant 'what if' questions hanging in the back of his mind. He could see his family's already torn ties start to fall apart. They stopped talking as much, rarely cracking a joke. It pained Klaus. 

Then he went to his first big party.

It was absolutely terrible but thrilling at the time, he only came because an old friend had been hosting it. At first, he was pretty intimidated. He was this scrawny teen who'd been raised to be as perfect as possible by a crazy old dude. Yeah, well surprise after a bit he fit right in. He took his first few shots of alcohol at that party. A few quickly turned into a couple of handfuls.

"Hargreeves!" He didn't recognize the voice, but Allison had always been a popular girl so everyone knew who she was with, so he turned around anyway, it was bound to be someone who liked Allie, "We're playing a drinking game in the other room you should join us. Y'know, live a little!"

Klaus was hesitating, "I don't know man."

"Hey seriously, this is your first party, right? I hear you have a pretty strict dad, I've talked to Allison, you think you're seriously not going to get in trouble for being in a place? Live like it's that last party you'll ever go to then." The guy had just grinned and dragged Klaus along, eventually ending near a group of seniors he new only because they all knew Allison and Diego. "Welcome to the group man, today we have a challenge."

He pointed to a table where Klaus was supposed to sit. "Okay kid you're still pretty young so this won't last long for you. Basically, we go in rounds. Se who'll last the longest. Drink as much as possible, I saw you over there drinking so clearly you don't care about drinking too much. I'll start."

So they went in rounds, Klaus hated it at first, the taste was so bad. After his fourth shot, he started getting used to the taste, he knew that at this point he was just a little tipsy, surprisingly not as drunk as he thought he'd get. But what did he know about drinking? 

So he kept on going.

Drink.

After drink.

After drink.

He built up his immunity to the taste and it no longer tasted like cat piss. But because of this, he got to the point where he started to get drunk, really drunk. He realized that after a bit of drinking he could barely remember the constant hurt. Although before he knew what was happening he was throwing up in the upstairs bathroom in someone else's home. He already knew that Luther would be disappointed. 

He was as drunk as a skunk and he couldn't go back in time to fix it.

Damn Luther would be pissed.

His brain was slowly turning off his normal route of thinking and he stayed longer than he initially planned. He started to remember that he had snuck out for this party. He wondered if anyone at home noticed that he was gone. He could feel the party coming to an end and he had no memory of his way home. He realized he needed someone sober to guide him home. He didn't know anyone who was sober that wouldn't scold him. He didn't want to get in trouble. He didn't really mean to get drunk in the first place. 

He had to think. He wasn't really close to any of the others, not anyone, in particular, came to mind. Only Ben. He could always rely on Ben. But Ben was dead. Not Five. Five was probably never coming back. He was only ten. Ten-year-olds can't take care of themselves if they ran away. Luther was out of the question, Luther would just snitch. He loved Allison with all his life, really, but she was a gossip. His dad was bound to find out if she said something even once to anyone. He liked Diego, he kept secrets, but Diego always hung out with Ben and him, he didn't want any reminders of anything negative, not when he was too busy taking advantage of his drunken forgetfulness. 

Vanya. Good Ol' Vanya. She was nice, she didn't judge anyone and wasn't to close to any bad memories he could think of. She was a perfect pick. 

 So he tried dialing her number, it went to voice mail.

"Shit."

He tried calling her again.

"Hello? Klaus, it's late, what's up?" She sounded tired, but it was one in the morning and she had been asleep by now.

"Thank god you answered, dear Vanya I need some help." His words sounded slurred and were quite loud. "I appear to be a bit tipsy right now and I can't quite seem to remember the way home. Could you come to help me home? I need someone sober and reliable to get me home without any trouble."

"I mean I guess I have no choice but to get you huh, do you know where you are?" Vanya sounded more awake now.

"I'm in some dudes living room I think."

"Where in the city? Go outside and look for a street sign." 

"Oh." Klaus tripped over himself to get out the door and leave when he was finally outside he looked up and down the streets. "Four-Fourth, Fourth street."

He could hear Vanya sigh on the other line, "Wait outside I'll be right outside to get you."

"Oki Doki."

"Bye."

"Seeya. . ."

The call ended and Klaus felt so tired. 

At least he finally found out how to get his nerves to calm down.


	2. The abuse that follows

It wasn't easy to say that Klaus had realized his mistakes and just went on with his life. He tried but the numbing feeling he had felt at the time was a lingering memory that he just couldn't escape. He wasn't the same after that party.

Vanya had sat him down the morning after to talk about it. He knew what he did wasn't healthy. But his life was never really 'healthy' in the first place.

It was years later when he was in the eleventh grade when he finally got a chance to sit down and think.

His father was cruel. He knew it. His sibling knew it. His dad was clever in his own twisted way. His family was on a strict schedule. Monday through Friday he would wake up at 6:30 and be at school till 2:00, then he would go home and be sent to his room so that he could get his work done, at 3:00 he would be sent to the homes gym for two hours, take a shower, eat, free time, bed at 8:30. Weekends, when he would normally be at school he'd be doing whatever his dad called for.

His life was dull. 

The school was a place he could really be himself. It was a private school, it was also strict in its own ways. Despite that, he could really do more there compared to at his home. His family was popular there. They were respected, they were different. 

His younger brother Five was more feared than anything. Five was serious for his age. Never backing down from a challenge. Five was the top student in his class, his mind far superior compared to anyone near his age. Five had skipped many grades, he was supposed to be in the seventh grade but he was in the eleventh. He had Klaus was proud of him even though he'd always been this way. Five must have been a bit crazy too. Always obsessing over conspiracy theories involving the apocalypse and the end of all things. He would always argue with their father about the abuse and neglect that was happening to them.

His sister Allison was the most popular and liked by far. She was sweet and pretty, what was not to like? She was smart and manipulative. She got what she wanted. People liked her. She got good grades and their dear old dad had favored her because he favored her she could away with a touch more. Which, as to be considerate, she often used to get her siblings out of trouble. 

Luther was something else that was for sure. He was a daddy's boy, and eager to please. He was tall, buff, and smart enough. He tried to be nice, Klaus knew that it was never his brothers intentions to be mean, but Luther was by far their dads favorite. Rarely getting in trouble and convinced he was number one in the family. He was taught that Klaus constantly reminded himself, he didn't know any better. He had recently been sent away to study abroad but came home due to their fathers' recent decline in health.

Dear sweet Vanya. Vanya wasn't the most popular but was one of the most talented out of them all. She had terrible anxiety problems not to mention that it was because she was the most emotionally beaten out of all them. She was often left out on things and Five came to protect her more than anyone else. She was a very talented musician and expressed how she felt through her violin. She had been the most loyal to those who had been nice to her and Klaus tried his best to include her. Although it bothered him at times because he thinks he might not be doing it enough.

Diego, he was smart, clever, and definitely had some anger problems. He was violent and stubborn but he was protective of those he cared about. He was great at darts and sports, trying to out-jock Luther any chance he'd get. It was funny how stupid their arguments got. Diego outwardly hated their dad the most. He was nicest to Klaus, and when Ben died he had tried to be supportive to Klaus like Ben had even if it wasn't the same.

But after Ben had died things got harder. Klaus and Ben had always been close and now that he was gone all Klaus had left of him were his journals which Klaus had always read to make him feel better.

Much like he did now.

When his father had discovered that Klaus had snuck out he was beyond pissed. He decided to lock Klaus in Ben's empty old room as a punishment that next day. Klaus learned his lesson fast and quickly let his newly found addictions go into hiding.

They hid for quite a few years. And now that the drugs have become a daily thing he found that even if his dad was to beat him that he'd be fine, he couldn't feel it anyways. So he sat in silence waiting for the school hours to begin, itching for a hit of something. He was in his room at the time, no one could see him if he was waiting there right? 

His father had found him, slapping him across the face. "Why would you do it Number Four? It should be no use to you! Get yourself under control for your schooling. Your punishment will be waiting for you after school hours."

So now he sat, slightly high, attempting to read one of Bens diaries. They always seemed to do the trick when he couldn't find a joint to smoke and was bored or something was just bothering him. Hopefully, he wouldn't wait too long for the day to be over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing fanfiction for this series. Update day will not be regular as I manage a more active account with more things I need to get updated as well, but I will try to write as often as possible.


End file.
